Aire Acondicionado
by Blakedawson76
Summary: Code Geass AU. Knightmares, trajes ajustados, calor. Comentarios que deben ser estudiados de manera personal. [Aioros x Mu]


_Nuevo año, nuevas oportunidades y todo eso XD. No suelo usar fanfiction pero mi amor por mi OTP me hace traer mis fics aquí owo. Iré subiendo poco a poco los que tenga._

 _ **Aire Acondicionado**_

La cabina parecía un horno. Demasiadas luces, muy poco espacio, un traje en exceso ajustado, un clima que no ayudaba en lo más mínimo. Debía ser bastante serio, para que alguien que gustara tanto del clima cálido se quejara.

Suspiró hastiado, jaló la palanca y la cabina se deslizó hacia atrás. Se deshizo del transmisor en su oído y sus guantes antes de bajarse del Knightmare. A su alrededor, los demás pilotos hacían lo mismo. Pese a la distancia, podía ver sus expresiones cansadas, sus rostros bañados en sudor. Sabía que se encontraba en las mismas condiciones, sabía que le urgía una ducha, y se dirigiría a las regaderas después de verlo.

Terminó retirándose varios minutos después junto con los otros pilotos tras haber preguntado por su paradero y no haber obtenido una respuesta clara. Se tomó bastante tiempo el la ducha, dándole tiempo, esperando que al salir ya hubiera regresado. Fue el último en salir, el último en buscar su ropa, y tardó mucho más de lo usual vistiéndose. Para cuando regresó al área de ingeniería, casi todas las luces estaban apagadas a excepción de las que iluminaban el área de Knightmares personalizados.

Apoyó los codos en la barandilla que dividía a las armas gigantes del área de trabajo de los ingenieros, sonriendo de lado, esperando. La cabina del Apolo se abrió un par de segundos después, la mirada de quien estaba dentro cayó de inmediato sobre él

—Estaba esperándote —llamó, agitando una mano por saludo, su sonrisa ensanchándose.

Mu le devolvió la sonrisa, retiró la llave electrónica de la cabina y la colgó de un dedo por la delgada cadena dorada. —Recién te habías ido cuando volví de la junta con la emperatriz, según tengo entendido. Vine a buscarte de cualquier manera, y me topé con la cabina abierta, la llave puesta. Debes ser más cuidadoso con tu Knightmare.

Aioros colgó la cabeza por unos segundos, volvió a alzarla. Aún estaba sonriendo, aunque esta vez más que diversión, el gesto mostraba vergüenza. —Me disculpo. Apenas llegamos salí de la cabina y fui a ducharme. El calor era insoportable.

—Para que tú lo digas, debe ser peor de lo que creí. —Mu inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás en el asiento, dejó de jugar con la llave. —Los demás pilotos han estado solicitándonos la implementación de aire acondicionado en las cabinas, al parecer. Lo han comentando con los demás, pero ninguno me había dicho nada hasta hoy.

—La mayoría de pilotos no pueden hablarte sin ponerse en ridículo, yo fui uno de ellos, ¿recuerdas? Tan solo verte hace que cualquier persona pierda la habilidad para hablar de manera coherente.

Una risa suave y breve resonó por la gran habitación. Sus profundos ojos verdes se posaron sobre el castaño por un par de segundos antes de dirigir la mirada al interior de la cabina. —¿Apoyas la idea de que se instale el aire acondicionado?

—Después de este día, sí. Ni siquiera es verano, y hoy tan solo tuvimos entrenamiento. Podría ser una desventaja en medio de un combate real.

Mu asintió, se levantó del asiento e hizo un ademán para que se acercara. —Empezaré con el diseño adecuado para el sistema de los Knightmares. Tu Apolo, el Dionisio, el Ares y el Hermes serán casos especiales. Podrían tomar más tiempo.

Aioros caminó al lado de la barandilla, llegando a la plataforma que permitía acceder a la cabina del Knightmare. Se subió, terminó de pie junto a Mu. Le sonrió, llevando una mano hacia su rostro para acariciar su mejilla. —Estoy a tu merced, Jefe de Unidad, tómate todo el tiempo que necesites.

Mu le devolvió la sonrisa, le entregó la llave. —Necesito que tomes asiento. Evaluaré personalmente cuán insoportable puede llegar a ser el calor allí adentro, y aunque diseñé esto, admito que no sé manejarlo.

El castaño abrió los ojos a más no poder, pero tomó asiento como le fue indicado, e inclinó el rostro hacia atrás para poder seguir viéndolo. —¿Necesitas que encienda y manipule los comandos? Pero, ¿cómo lograrás saber cuán caluroso puede llegar a estar si no estás en este asiento, como cuando llegué?

—La cabina no es tan pequeña como ustedes pilotos parecen creer. —No dijo más, sino que se dejó caer sobre el regazo de Aioros, acomodando sus piernas a cada lado, sus manos sobre el pecho ajeno. —Llévanos adentro.

Un leve sonrojo se había apoderado ya de las mejillas de Aioros, su cuerpo se había puesto tenso. —¿Ambos? ¿Hacia adentro? —repitió en tono bajo.

Mu asintió, dedicándole una mirada que indicaba sabía muy bien el motivo de su sonrojo. —Adentro. No tienes problema con que esté sentado aquí, ¿o sí?

—Sabes que no, pero será difícil estar ambos adentro. Es demasiado pequeño, el calor aumenta con suma rapidez.

—Eso es justo lo que necesito presenciar. —Presionó sus labios contra los de él por un par de segundos, pero fue suficiente para hacerlos a ambos jadear.

—Está bien —murmuró Aioros, besándolo de nuevo. Buscó a ciegas la palanca, tiró de ella. Se vieron envueltos en completa oscuridad unos segundos después. Hubo un silencio sorprendido, seguido de risas suaves.

—¿Acaso necesitas que se le instale un sistema de luces de emergencia a tu Knightmare también? —preguntó Mu, paseando sus dedos por los botones de la camisa ajena.

—Lo lamento, en especial porque esto es algo que tú me enseñaste —dijo Aioros en tono bajo, tanteando el tablero más cercano. Suspiró aliviado al encontrar el puerto de la llave, y la introdujo. Las luces se encendieron, y para cuando llevó sus manos a la cintura de Mu, estaban bañados en el tenue brillo rojizo y amarillento de las pantallas. El calor aumentó con la misma rapidez.

Aioros no pudo evitar reír al notar la expresión incómoda en el rostro ajeno. No se debía al poco espacio de la cabina, porque había tenido razón; no era tan pequeña como parecía. —¿No estaba así de calurosa cuando entraste tú solo? —inquirió, alzando sus manos a su cabello esta vez, apartándolo de su rostro. Con lo largo que era, no dudaba que debía causarle molestias.

—El nivel de calor e incomodidad son el mismo. No puedo imaginar el infierno al que se enfrentan una vez entran en acción. —Ladeó el rostro, descansando su mejilla contra la mano que aún apartaba mechones ya húmedos. —Debiste haberme dicho sobre este problema mucho antes. ¿O es que acaso aún pierdes la... ah, habilidad de hablar de manera coherente conmigo?

—Más de las que creerías —respondió divertido. Rozó sus labios de nuevo varias veces, cada caricia volviéndose más larga, hasta que terminó introduciendo su lengua en la boca ajena, soltando un jadeo en cuanto la de Mu encontró la suya.

—Escuché comentarios sobre los trajes. ¿Acaso hay algún problema con ellos? —inquirió Mu sin romper el beso.

—No lo llamaría un problema, aunque veo por qué lo dicen. Son demasiado ajustados, y pueden ser algo incómodos. —Aioros se alejó para poder sonreírle, sus propios dedos empezando a jugar con el cuello bordado de elegante uniforme negro que Mu llevaba. —Sería mucho mejor utilizar algo parecido al tuyo.

—Mmm, no lo sé, te ves demasiado bien con los trajes actuales, es algo que no apoyaría cambiar. Ajustado, liso, cómodo, dejando ver con suma facilidad gran parte de tu cuerpo. Lamento el no haberte visto desprenderte de él.

Aioros sintió que sus mejillas se sonrojaban de nuevo, por lo que agachó el rostro unos segundos. Sus dedos continuaron jugando con el bordado dorado, siguiendo el patrón hacia el frente de la chaqueta, deshaciendo apenas un par de botones. —Al menos logré verte antes de que tú te desprendieras del tuyo. El negro, ¿algún evento importante con la emperatriz fuera del palacio?

—Problemas en la base del norte, nada que no haya podido arreglarse en un par de horas. —Mu detuvo las manos, riendo por lo bajo, entrelazó sus dedos y volvió a unir sus labios. —Se supone que sólo entramos para verificar qué tan rápido se hace insoportable el calor aquí adentro.

—Entonces deberíamos salir ya. Estás sudando, y tu uniforme no ayuda. Además, no te gusta el calor.

—Tienes razón, pero en ese caso, ayúdame a deshacerme de toda esta ropa. Eso bastará por el momento. Quiero averiguar cuán insoportable puede llegar a ser la cabina.

Aioros volvió a alejarse, parpadeó. Sonrió de lado ante la mirada que Mu le dedicó mientras sus dedos deshacían los demás botones. Abrió la chaqueta, y ayudó a deslizarla por sus hombros hasta que cayó al suelo por sí misma.

—También estás sudando. El que tu camisa sea delgada no significa que no estorbe —murmuró Mu, empezando a levantarla. Aioros alzó los brazos, y los labios de Mu cayeron sobre su cuello en cuanto la camisa cayó sobre la chaqueta.

—¿Mejor? —preguntó Aioros, soltando un jadeo. Deslizó las manos debajo de su camisa, trazando la línea de su columna, yendo había abajo después, colándose bajo el áspero pantalón del uniforme.

—Mejor —respondió Mu, sonando divertido.

—¿Experimentemos con la temperatura?

—Sí, también con el espacio.

* * *

Intentó acomodarse el asiento, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y jadeando. El movimiento, junto con el leve gemido de Mu le recordó que sus cuerpos aún seguían unidos.

—Lo lamento —murmuró, rodeándolo con ambos brazos, procurando no moverse tanto esta vez.

—Despistado —le reprochó Mu de manera suave y riendo. Descansó la cabeza contra su pecho, dejó salir un murmullo apenas perceptible.

—Eso sonó importante. ¿Asumo que tu minucioso estudio tuvo éxito?

—Para serte honesto, ha sido el estudio más fácil y placentero que he conducido, con excelentes resultados he de añadir. Descubrí que sin importar cuan bruscos puedan ser los movimientos de quien esté adentro, el Knightmare no se mueve, y los tableros no se dañan sin importar los pequeños impactos que pueda llegar a sufrir.

Aioros se echó a reír. Buscó una de sus manos, entrelazó sus dedos por un minuto antes de presionar la de Mu contra sus labios. Besó la palma, luego dijo, —Yo descubrí que el asiento es en efecto más grande de lo que parece, al igual que el resto de la cabaña. Y que la cabina puede llegar a calentarse tanto que parece en efecto el infierno. Lo habría sido...

—¿De no tener distracciones? —terminó Mu, alejándose. Se acomodó sobre su regazo, deslizó la mano que Aioros había estado besando hacia su mejilla, luego presionó sus dedos contra los labios de él.

Aioros asintió, dejando salir el aire contra ellos.

Mu sonrió, alejó sus dedos para poder besarlo. —Estoy de acuerdo. La implementación del aire acondicionado debe realizarse lo más pronto posible por el bien de ustedes los pilotos.

Aioros alzó una mano, asintió al tiempo que enredaba sus dedos en el largo cabello lila. —Revisaré el horario de entrenamientos. A menos que estalle una guerra en la próxima semana todo puede volver a programarse o cancelarse.

—Cuento contigo para que me informes de eso y podamos empezar a trabajar desde mañana.

—Por el bien de los pilotos —repitió Aioros, y sonriendo divertido añadió—, y por el de nuestros ocasionales acompañantes también.

—Por supuesto. Verificaremos personalmente qué tan bien funciona el aire acondicionado una vez haya sido instalado.

—¿Estás tú en la silla esta vez? Te daría resultados desde una perspectiva diferente, pero no por eso menos acertados.

Mu volvió a reír, pero asintió, mordiendo su labio inferior. —Tenemos un plan.


End file.
